


Про карандаш

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M, отцы и дети
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Набросал драббл про вуайеризм (джаст киддин', на самом деле это опять условный пейринг).





	Про карандаш

Он совсем не собирался подслушивать — просто шел знакомой дорогой по коридору из тестового комплекса, погруженный в собственные мысли, приглаживая топорщащиеся, еще влажные после горячего душа волосы. Это голос заставил его похолодеть и застыть — голос, который слишком часто возвращался в кошмарных снах, приказной или отвергающий, голос, который он ненавидел за его способность в одно мгновение дать почувствовать себя ничтожеством, трусом, бессильным что-либо изменить. Синдзи узнал бы его из тысячи голосов, и первой его непроизвольной реакцией всегда было инстинктивное желание съежиться, вжаться куда-то в землю, — злость взмывала в груди с запозданием, и тогда он сжимал кулаки и досадовал на себя и свой страх, который вопреки его намерениям снова и снова подтверждал то, что демонстрировал всем своим поведением отец — что он поистине бесполезен, что лучше бы он не рождался вовсе, что такое жалкое создание, как он, было бы гуманнее усыпить еще в колыбели.

По крайней мере, так он представлял мысли отца, ярко и наивно, и он растил в себе эту ненависть к предателю как единственный стимул жить — назло, наперекор. Но страх, въевшийся куда-то в подкорку, по-прежнему парализовал его волю, и несколько долгих мгновений Синдзи стоял запнувшись, вцепившись в ткань форменных брюк, и, кажется, даже не дышал, пока его слух не начал разбирать отдельные обрывки доносившихся слов:

— ...Всегда вопрос приоритетов... чтобы не идти на открытую конфронтацию... не больше месяца... условия будут диктовать им...

Гендо Икари говорил непривычно тихо, можно даже сказать, мягко — совсем не похоже на его обычные резкие, будто бьющие наотмашь слова. Он больше не бросал отрывистые фразы, как бросают кости бродячим собакам, — он говорил с невидимым собеседником уважительно, как с давним другом или коллегой. Перед кем его отец мог так долго и охотно распинаться? Любопытство победило неприязнь, и Синдзи неслышно шагнул вперед и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Наискосок от него в светлом, застекленном офисе он увидел Козо Фуюцки — тот сидел за рабочим столом с ноутбуком, спиной к Синдзи, но повернувшись вполоборота, потому что по правую руку от него стоял Гендо. Отец небрежно привалился к столу, сложив руки на груди, — Синдзи мог узнать его по куску темной униформы, но лица не видел, потому что угловая панель между стеклами закрывала обзор.

— И что вы предвидите? — спросил Фуюцки, дождавшись паузы.

— Грязную игру.

— А, вашу любимую разновидность?

Гендо ответил ему что-то неразборчивое. Фуюцки саркастически улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро поблекла; он потянулся в офисном кресле и заложил руки за голову, расправляя затекшие плечи.

— Что ж, вы знаете мое намерение, — его голос звучал устало.

— Оно не изменилось?

— Никогда не изменится.

Гендо сдвинулся с места, и Синдзи вздрогнул и почти отступил назад, почему-то уверенный, что отец его сразу заметит. Но Гендо даже не посмотрел в его сторону — его взгляд был устремлен на Фуюцки.

— Мне жаль, что все так получилось, — вполголоса проговорил он.

Фуюцки коротко рассмеялся, потом покачал головой и повернулся к ноутбуку. От его смеха Гендо мгновенно подобрался, взгляд его стал острым и напряженным, но постепенно, после каких-то размышлений, снова расслабился. Теперь он разглядывал профиль Фуюцки с чем-то похожим на приязнь. Тень улыбки скользнула по его губам, ушла, затем снова возвратилась, как мелкая рябь на воде.

Фуюцки больше не смотрел на него, поглощенный работой. Механический карандаш, которым он обычно делал пометки, бесцельно крутился в его пальцах, и Гендо накрыл эту руку своей — без перчатки.

Фуюцки смотрел в экран прямо перед собой — Синзди видел только седой затылок с ровно уложенными волосами, — но когда их пальцы переплелись, он чуть шевельнулся, точно хотел уклониться.

— Вас не ощущаете порой... одиночества? — Гендо смотрел на свою руку отстраненно, словно и сам был удивлен ее поведением.

— Не так сильно, как в две тысячи четвертом, — голос Фуюцки звучал ровно.

— Значит, все дело было в отчаянии.

Фуюцки ничего не ответил.

Гендо убрал руку, все так же задумчиво, и поправил очки.

— Я закончу отчет к семи, — Фуюцки снова подобрал карандаш, но Синдзи видел, что движения его изменились — в них не было прежней плавности, нервическое напряжение мускулов сковывало игру пальцев. Отец, вероятно, заметил тоже, и перед уходом ободряюще коснулся плеча Фуюцки — на доли секунды дольше, чем следует.

— Иногда я гадаю, кого вам больше нравится пытать — меня или себя, — пробормотал Фуюцки, щурясь в экран. Он не ждал ответа, когда Гендо бросил, выходя:

— А это не одно и то же?

***

— Чтоооо?!

Аска округлила голубые глаза в шоке.

— Ты, что ли, совсем рехнулся со своими извращенскими мыслями? Как это понимать?

Она подступала к нему, уперев руки в бока. Синдзи попятился.

— Я п-просто спросил... Мне показалось... Я мыслил вслух!

Она фыркнула и смерила его презрительным взглядом с головы до ног. Потом объяснила, снисходительно, как дурачку, снова усаживаясь на пол перед телевизором:

— Они оба мужчины. И, типа, древние как развалины в Осаке, — если ты не заметил.

— Да, но... отец, — Синдзи с трудом произнес это слово, — как будто ждал от Фуюцки чего-то. Как будто... рассчитывал.

Он и сам себе не мог объяснить, что именно он видел и почему это показалось ему таким важным. Он опустил голову, признавая поражение.

— Ты иногда такой _ребенок_! — воскликнула Аска с отвращением и швырнула в него подушкой. — Если ты что-то и слышал, ты ничегошеньки не понял. Фу, мне даже есть расхотелось.

Она вскочила и промаршировала в свою комнату из их маленькой гостиной, приказав напоследок:

— Скажи, чтоб Рицуко проверила тебе голову на МРТ. Кажется, этот ангел успел врезать тебе как следует.


End file.
